Arranged Marriage
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: What if you had to marry the one who raped you…What if you couldn't tell anybody?


**Arranged Marriage **

_What if you had to marry the one who raped you…What if you couldn't tell anybody? _

**Written By: **_HeartOfPinkSol_

**Chapter One - **_After Party. _

**A/N: I had this story for a while, but I finally finished it. Tell me how it is!**

**~.~.~.**

_Sakura's Point of View - _

The moon was the only light for people in Konoha, but for me…there was no light. All the light I had all became darkness. I didn't feel like myself anymore, I felt like some dirty whore. Walking around on the streets with barely any clothes on my delicate body. My hair was a mess, usually it is straight and tamed, now it is just…ruined. My face was burning, not only from the warm and salty tears which was released from my eyes, but the hot water he threw at my face when I declined.

How was I supposed to know that going to a party would change your life, turn it upside down, make the light in your life disappear into darkness, and make your heaven world turn into hell within a few moments. The party couldn't even be considered a party, it was just with my friends, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. Temari came and left since she was grounded and wasn't supposed to leave the home, but she was a rebel so she decided to come.

It was with my friends, till we noticed the massive texts Ino had been sending back and forth, we all knew that she was a text addict, but every time we looked at her the phone was in her hand, we all assumed it was with her boyfriend, and we were correct!

At least we were right about that one part, we wrong that this little "party" would turn into a party for everyone in Konoha. Poor Hinata is probably receiving hell from her aunt and uncle.

As I walking through the night back to my…home, I saw a few men. They were on their motorcycles and started to crowd around me. "Hey pretty lady?" They asked. Isn't that cute? I was right on the spot when I said I look just like a dirty whore. I stood their in silence, while they continued on and on with more comments which were so…filthy, no mother would want their son saying stuff like that…

"Want a ride on something other than my cycle?"

"Want a sight so satisfying than seeing you naked?"

It just went on and on, I couldn't escape the little circle I was in. Did these fools really think I would be interested in bad boys like the? Ino would…but me? No way.

"How much do you charge? Or am I just that hot that you'll bang me for free!"

Why…? Why me? Why did Ino have to be texting her boyfriend? God knows what she was texting him that made him intrude our sweet and small party!

"Come on, babe."

One of them drove closer to me, but I just stepped back till another cycler drove his behind me. Then, the other two crowded around me so I was stuck.

I flinched, I was sweating, I was nervous, I was scared, I was…

One put his hands on my waist, the other took my left arm, then the other took my right arm. I tried to fight back, but I was a weakling. The one in front of me, got off of his cycle and began to walk towards me. When he did, he slid down my torn up shirt and kissed my arms in the process.

I flinched. "Stop!" I cried out, but they just laughed. But, then someone's car drove up. They stopped right where we were.

Someone was here…at last!

They came out of the car and glared at all four of the men…"Get off of _her._" He said with his cold tone, he ran up to the one holding my right arm since that was the closest and punched him in the stomach. After the one holding my right arm fell to the floor, he pounded the man holding my waist. Then, the one holding my left arm. I was able free, till the last one standing grabbed me and glared at the other male.

"She's mine, dude. Get your own!"

The other one didn't reply, he just ran to him and pounded him, forgetting I was getting pounded too. He pushed me away leaving me to roll away. I stood up and slid up my shirt and ran the hell out of that lane. I ran as fast as I could, I took the shortcuts to reach my home.

Hopefully and I really did mean hopefully, I would reach there soon enough. Those five men were ones I never wanted to see again..

Why?

Four of them was the motorcyclers, but the one who saved me? He didn't save me. He saved himself, he raped me…and, he wouldn't let anyone else have their way with me…

Life will never be the same…

**A/N: So…depressing, I know. **

**But, what did you think of? **


End file.
